Home
by Jazminas1999
Summary: She made it. She got a job in the city. What will happen when she goes back? Akiza Yusei Faithshipping! Read & Review.


**Hey This is my new story, hope you guys like it.**

She looked at the talking crowd. They were talking about their boss who retired, but that was why she was here.

"People! Silence!" The crowd grew silent. "My name is Akiza Izayoi. I am a doctor from Berlin General Hospital in Germany. I am here because I got invited to be the new head of the Emergency and Family units. You will do as I say and I hope everything goes smoothly from now on." With that said she stepped off the table and walked towards the doors to her office. The crowd of doctors began to talk again.

"_Can you believe they hired a woman?"_

"_I heard she is the best that Germany has to offer."_

"_She seemed tough."_

"_I remember when we were teens and went to school together."_

"_Oh yeah, she's Hideo Izayoi's daughter!"_

She walked into the room. Her stuff was already unpacked. There was a leather chair in the corner of the room with a black table in front. She was home. That was the best feeling ever.

She looked into the mirror on the wall across from the table. After eight years she changed, as would anyone. Her short burgundy hair, now below her waist. Her cat shaped eyes lined with eyeliner and lashes with mascara.

"Miss Izayoi, you have a visitor. Should I let her in?" Her secretary Louise informed.

"Sure," The noise of heels against the floor filled the room.

"Akiza! Welcome back!" Carly shouted.

"Carly! It's been ages"

"I know. But glad you're here."

"So how's the city been?"

"Well boring without you. Remember when we used to go out to disco's and dance with random strangers? Or we go to town square and prank old geezers?" She laughed. "Well a lot has changed besides that. New skyscrapers outside the city, heard you have apartments in one of them. Oh and the Reactor now is in the middle of the city, you know where Arcadia used to be?"

"Mmhm. Well I am finished here now, maybe let's go to my place?"

"Sure." The two friends exited the building, Akiza would only start officially working in the hospital tomorrow since she just came back last night. They got into Akiza's Bmw sx concept. It was silver.

"Cool car. You don't drive your D wheel anymore?" Carly asked.

"Well.." Akiza started the engine. "I have to get it shipped from Germany and my Jeep too. I used the D wheel a few times, but people in Germany don't really use them as much they're not that popular there." They rode off onto the motorway into the outskirts of the city. "Here we are." Akiza said getting out of her car. In front of them were three skyscrapers. They were called 'Domino's Hope', because of the amount of people living in them. The Government looked into the amount of people coming into the city each year and there wouldn't be able to home all of them in the next few years so they started building huge skyscrapers outside the city.

"Which one do you live in?"

"The middle one. Top floor."

"That's a long way up."

"I know, atleast the elevator is fast." They giggled and walked towards the building. It took them 10 minutes to get to their destination. "Feel like home." Akiza said opening the door. Her apartments were the luxury suite that her father bought for her as a homecoming gift.

"Your house is bigger than New Domino park!" Carly exaggerated. They laughed. "Get dressed I'm taking you somewhere."

"Why? Where?"

"A tour of the city. Now go!" Akiza walked off into her bedroom and opened her walk in wardrobe. She scanned the rows and rows of clothes and shoes. She chose what she felt like today. It was a black tube dress that went down to her thighs and black stiletto heels. She kept her hair down, she loved her long waves.

"Ready?!" Carly shouted from the living room.

"Just a sec!" Akiza finished her make up and ran out the room.

Carly showed Akiza the new mall that opened two years ago, the new railway and finally they went to a huge skyscraper.

"Where are we?" Akiza asked looking up to the top.

"You'll see," Carly teased walking in through the glass doors. Carly led Akiza to the centre of the room where there was a big hole in the floor. "Look down." Akiza grabbed onto the railing and looked down. There was a lot of colours swirling around, like some sort of energy. The strange energy went up a tube to the other floors of the building. "This is the Reactor. People are allowed to come and look, but only workers are allowed to the other 59 floors. It is quite amusing watching the flowing energy come from the ground and rise to the 30th floor where the workers are in installing all sorts of stuff into computers."

"Do you miss Jack?" Akiza asked out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"it's just a question that popped into my head."

"Yes, I do. Do you miss 'him'?"

"Who? Jack? Hell no."

"Not him. Yusei?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well lucky you, he just stepped out of the elevator! Haha." Akiza turned around. She saw him. He hasn't changed just except gotten taller and a bigger build. Then it clicked.

_What would I say if he came over? What will I do?_

"Carly pretend I'm not here!" Akiza panicked.

"Why?" Carly was puzzled. "I thought you wanted to see him."

"Yeah but what do I say?!"

" 'Hello'?"

"It's not that easy," She sighed.

"Hey Carly haven't seen you for a while." A male voice said from behind Akiza. She froze. It was him, his voice was deeper than she remembered.

"Yeah, I just stopped by showing my friend around the place."

"Oh! Hi I'm Yusei Fudo. And you are?" He said waiting for her to turn around. She slowly turned to face the man.

"Hey. Long time no see," She said smiling.

"Akiza?!" He hugged her. She was shocked at first but hugged back.

"Well look at the time! I better go. See you guys later and Akiza good luck tomorrow." Carly said rushing out the doors giggling. The two former signers walked along New Domino Central park under the starlit sky.

"So how was Germany?"

"Um… Fine. Learned the language, got a house there, got a doctoral degree and now I got an invitation to start working in the New Domino General Hospital."

"Let me guess you're the new head of the Family and Emergency units?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"He was a friend of mine. Retired last week, heard they are sending in a new doctor to replace him from Germany, never thought it will be you,"

"Hmm. How have you been?"

"Well, working, sleeping and working. Nothing fun, since you guys left. No one messes up the garage anymore, no one to help with their homework," Akiza laughed.

"Physics was hard."

"Yeah I remember you and your large textbooks."

"Sorry, but I needed a lot of help back then."

"Sorry? It used to be fun! All the time we spent together, all the fights we had." He sighed. "I miss those days."

"Yeah, me too."

"Heard you've been taking men's attention in Berlin."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Talked to your mother last month she said that you had a good few fans and stalkers."

"Oh them. Yeah they were sooo annoying! They would stand infront of my car with roses and wouldn't move until I kissed them so I used to call security from work for them to move. Or the time I went shopping they just commented on every thing I bought!"

"They seen friendly." Yusei laughed and Akiza just shook her head. " Did you go out with any of them?"

"Huh? No. Why you asking?"

"Because…. Well…" He stuttered. He kept his eyes on the floor. "Um, There is something I wanted to tell you ever since we met,"

"That long?"

"Well yeah. I didn't know you would understand 8 years ago and the other two years."

"Well what is it?"

"I love you. I don't want to feel the same way by force-" Yusei was interrupted by Akiza's lips crashing on his. It was a short sweet kiss but for them it meant a lot.

"Just stop blabbing. Love you too." Akiza said looking him in the eyes. They kissed again but longer and hands wrapped around each other. They found something that they were looking for a long time and no matter what nothing can get in their way.


End file.
